More Than Friends
by Swaggin'withthe-illest
Summary: *Think of this as a twist of Falling For The Falls. Sonny finds out her cast members are all dating someone and didn't tell her. Does Sonny feel alone? Can a certain blond best friend and heartthrob cook up a plan to change that? Channy&Tawnico R&R! :
1. Finding Out

Hey guys, it's me, back after a year of not writing!

I haven't been on fanfiction , or writing for a while now, but i have a thought in my head that i decided to make into a story.

**Summary/Plot: ***Think of this as a twist of Falling For The Falls. What happens when Sonny finds out all of her cast members are dating someone and didn't tell her? And does Sonny feel alone? Can a certain blond best friend and heartthrob cook up a plan to change that? CDC/SM TH/NH GM/C ZL/OC R&R!(:

**Notes:** Tawni is a bit OOC. In some of the next chapters, Penelope is going to be in it, her real name on the show is Marta, but this is my story so i'm using Penelope, and she is OOC, just think that Sonny With A secret never happened and Penelope was nice.

Alright, onto the story after boring you. OH and i don't own anything.

Sonny's POV

I walked into the Prop House in my usual sunny attitude. I was about to sit down onto the couch beside Tawni when i thought something was very unusual ..

"Uh, Tawni, why are you sitting so close to Nico? It almost looks like you're sitting on his lap.." I asked curiously. Tawni always made it looked like she disliked Nico, and vice versa, Why are they acting all mushy and friendly?

Tawni and Nico jumped at the sound of my voice and parted. "N-no reason.." Tawni said followed with a smile. I eyed them suspiciously.

"Yeah, you two have been acting strange lately.. what's going on?" Zora said, agreeing with me. It seems as i if Tawni and Nico were frozen in place, they didn't want to answer. ".. Well? Are you gonna tell us or what?" I said getting a little impatient.

"O-OKAY! meandnicoaresecretlydating!" Tawni said in such a rush, the only word i understood was 'OKAY!'. "Excuse me?" I said.

"ME AND NICO ARE SECRETLY DATING!" She exclaimed.

"Okay first of all the correct term would be Nico and I but- WAIT WHAT? DATING? HOW? WHEN? WHAT?" i bursted in shock. I do not believe what i'm hearing, Tawni and Nico? Is that even possible? By looking at Tawni's face she seemed really scared. "How, how long has this been going on?" i said calming down a bit.

"Heh.. A month?" Tawni said as if it was a question. "A... A MONTH? TAWNI HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL ME? I'M YOUR BEST FRIEND! friends are suppose to tell each other these kind of things!" I said sad and surprised. Friends DO NOT keep secret between each other, ESPECIALLY when it comes to boys!

"W-well i thought you guys would be weirded out and not accept it, and you would try to 'Sonny It Up' and ruin it like you did with uh, Zora.." she said quietly. I WOULD NOT MEDDLE! My meddling days are over! I still can't believe her! "I would not meddle, i told you guys, i stopped after i realized the problems it caused! But Tawni, you still could have told me!"

"I-I know, I'm sorry I kept it from you.. are you mad?" she said with a hopeful look on her face.

"I should be.. but i can't, cause i'm so happy for you guys .." I said as Tawni's face lit up. "Oh, that's such a relief! So you won't be mad when i tell you Grady is secretly dating Chastity from MacKenzie Falls and Zora also has a boyfriend?" She asked with a small smile. What did she say? All of my cast members are dating someone and they don't even tell me?

"They're ... WHAT? really? is everyone keeping eerything from me? Am I apart of the cast anymore?" I said angrily. Am I not important enough for them to tell me who they're dating? I sighed. "Why didn't you tell me?" I asked sadly. I can't believe they would keep this from me.

"Because-" Tawni said and stood up to put a hand on my shoulder "Grady thought you would be mad at him for dating a Mac Falls member and Zora, well, she's secretive, she doesn't tell us that kind of stuff. We just learned about her and JD today. Don't worry, it hasn't been that long with Grady and Chastity, it's only been Three weeks for them, and two weeks for Zora and JD"

"W-well, I guess i shouldn't be mad because Grady just didn't want us to be mad that we might not accept Chastity, and Zora IS secretive.. I just wish i had known!" I said with a smile. "We promise we'll tell you everything from now on Sonny! We're just so happy that you're so accepting to our relationships" Nico said happily. "Yeah, especially since you don't have a special someone.." Tawni stated. I have to admit i was a bit angry at that comment but i let it go and said "Heh, yeah.. Well i gotta back to our dressing room and you know, uh, call my mom... Bye' i said and left.

I couldn't stop thinking about what Tawni said. '_Yeah, especially since you don't have a special someone..' _It was true, the last date i had was with James Conroy about a year ago. Why do i want to be with someone so badly? I usually just want to live life, and maybe have a date or two with a nice guy, but ever since i found out all of my cast members were dating, they all seemed so happy. Maybe i wanted to be happy with someone too? I can't help but feel so alone. I sighed and walked back to my dressing room and sat down on the leopard print couch and kept thinking, '_When will I ever meet that special someone?'_.

AND. DONE. sorry if it's short.  
>i have to say, i'm starting to like this story. I look back on my other stories and think, <strong>WOW. I sucked at writing stories!<strong>but I'm thinking this one will turn out good.

Well thanks for reading, please review! I'll be nice today so, if I get 5-10 reviews I will update! So please ... PRESS. THAT. REVIEW. BUTTON!(:

Peace out suckas!

-xXSparklingEyesXx


	2. The Plan

ay people! Just so there's no confusing, i changed my penname, i was recently xXsparklingEyesXx so yeah.

Well, i promised an update if i got 5-10 reviews so here you go!(:

**Chapter Two; The plan**

Tawni's POV

Me and Nico, or Sonny would tell me, Nico and I, we're so relieved that Sonny wasn't mad at us for keeping this big secret, i mean, she's my best friend and we talked about everything but come on, she's loves to meddle! I was scared she might ruin it for Nico and I, i really like him. But I'm also kind of glad Sonny knows now, at least I can talk to her when I had a great time or when i had a bad time.

I left the prop house and went to Mine and Sonny's dressing room. I walked in to see Sonny on the couch looking deep in thought.

"Sonny?" She ignored me and kept thinking, maybe she didn't hear me. "Sonny? ... SONNY!" i yelled waking her up from her thoughts.

"Uh, yeah Tawni?" She asked.

"Whaaaat are you thinking about?" I asked curiously. She had a look on her face, she opened her mouth about to speak but it looked like she needed a second or two to think abuout whether she should say or not.

"Oh nothing .." she said flatly. My face fell in disappointment. I thought we established the whole 'tell each other everything from now on' thing? "Sonny! You better tell me right now, I'll force it out of you!" I'm not gonna let her get away with not telling me anything after we agree to tell each other everything!

"OKAY! I was just thinking about how you all have that special someone and i don't, i haven't really been dating for a while cause i've been focusing on the show, and you guys all seem happy.. I just feel alone. But don't worry about me, it's okay." She said with a weak smile and walked up to her side and grabbed her coat.

"I'm going home, i'll see you tomorrow?" She said. I nodded. She waved goodbye and left.

I was feeling kind of bad for Sonny. She was right, we're were all happy, but her. Sonny not being .. Sunny is not normal! I know i have to do something to help her, but what? I stood there thinking for a couple of minutes. AHA! i have a plan! i just need to get some help from certain people..

"NO!"

"Please?"

"NO!"

"Please?"

"FOR THE LAST TIME, NO!"

"Why not?"

"Why should i help Sonny get a boyfriend?"

"I think the only reason you don't want to help me to get Sonny a boyfriend is because you like her!"

"What? I don't like Sonny! Are you kidding! And IF i did like her, Why would i not want to help her get a boyfriend?"

"..You did not just ask that.. GOSH. You're stupid!" and people call ME stupid?

"What?"

"Just.." i felt helpless, but then i had another idea "Why don't you fake date someone to get Sonny jealous?" I asked happily. I'm such an expert at planning!

"I-I don't get it, why would Sonny be jealous of me dating someone else?" Chad asked cluelessly.

"Because, i know Sonny, and there's a possibility that she.. might like you" I said while watching Chad's face light up. He not good at hiding these things.

"W-well fine, but only because i want to hear Sonny confess her love to me" Chad said, popping his collar. Ugh. He's so arrogant. What does Sonny see in this guy?

"That's great you'll help, but stop it with the arrogance, it's not good for, well, anyone really." I scoffed. "But wait, who are we going to get to date you? Not like that much people would want to.." I smirked watching Chad's face go angry, this is so fun!

"Okay for your information, all girls want to date, the Chadster." What a conceited kid! I'm getting annoyed of him by the minute.

"I know! How about we get Penelope to do it?It's better to get someone who doesn't like you to do it rather than someone who does and might take this as an opportunity to date you and steal you from Sonny." I said.

"What? Penelope doesn't like me? But that's not possible, everybody likes me.." There's that arrogance again.

"Maybe it's because she's worked with you long enough to know that you're a conceited and annoying jerk face!" I said smiling. Hey, this is getting kind of fun watching Chad boil in anger! But I shouldn't get him too mad, I mean, he is helping me with Sonny.

"You, you just watch your words Blondie-" I cut him off.

"Will you stop calling me that? We've known each other for how long? I've always called you by your name and you can't even remember mine? Whatever, just get Penelope to meet my in the parking lot at 3:00 tomorrow, I need to tell her the plan."I said. "Alright Blondie but just so you know-" after that i couldn't hear the rest because i walked away.

The things I put up with to help Sonny.

Awyee' ! two chapters in one night! The things i do for y'all ;D  
>I need to write longer chapters. -sigh-<br>anyways, i will update again after about , let's say 17 ? LOL random number.

REVIEW! or i will steal all of your cookies and send Aliens to abduct you and put you on Neptune where you won't have the one thing that matters the most ...  
>COOKIES! ohyeeah. i'm evil like that.<p>

kkpeeeeace !

- Swaggin'withthe-illest


End file.
